Strange Familiarity
by They Didn't Even See Me Coming
Summary: In the blink of an eye Jodie lost everything. Her family, her home, her body, even her ethnicity. Fate taught her a cruel lesson: Nothing in this world is sacred, not ever her life. /Self-insert, reincarnation fic, rating subject to change/
1. Prologue - Rebirth

(A/N:Please note that despite this being a "self"-insert fic I will only include a bare minimum of information about my past. I will write my true personality and abilities (though, like any character, these will develop as the story continues.) My reason for this is quite simple, I am a very private person in real life. Now, you might ask yourself " If you'e so private then why are you writing a self-insert fic?" The answer? Because I've wanted to for a long time and I've finally worked up the courage to do so.

Warnings: Through out the story there will be copious amounts of swearing and it will get progressively darker.

* If you shine a light on the stomach of a woman in her third trimester the baby can see it.

I sincerely hope you enjoy this prologue and please review (constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.))

"So as through a glass and darkly, the age long strife I see, Where I fought in many guises, many names, but always me." - General George S. Patton

Prologue - Rebirth

* * *

Jodie twitched, her senses slowly coming back to her. She tried to stretch in an effort to loosen her stiff joints but found that her body was somehow bound. Jodie struggled to open her eyes and when she finally did, she was in for the shock of her life.

Pink, pink everywhere! Everything felt wet and … squishy?

_What the hell is going on?_

She kicked her feet in frustration only to recoil in disgust. Whatever Jodie's feet had touched it had the same texture of cooked pasta, tender and slippery. She froze when the sound of a stranger's voice reached her.

"Did you feel it? She kicked again, it was a hard one too!" The voice was a woman's, that much Jodie could be sure of.

"She didn't hurt you did she? I saw you wince a moment ago." It was a man's voice this time and he sounded worried.

Jodie's heart was warmed by how much the stranger cared for the woman. She enjoyed the feeling for a moment before their words finally registered. Were they talking about when she had moved her legs? She pondered this for a moment before shaking her head in an attempt to ward off the thought. The only way the woman could have felt it was if Jodie had accidently kicked and she hadn't felt her feet collide anything that could be a human body.

Right now the most important thing was figuring just where the hell she was. Jodie frowned as she struggled to remember the last thing that had happened to her. It was snowing and she had run on to the road to grab her cat, JD. The stupid animal had stopped in the middle of the road again and a dump truck was barrelling down the road. Jodie remembered picking up Jack Daniels then …

Said woman grunted, her mind going blank. Jodie squeezed her eyes shut and scowled as she forced herself to remember what happened next.

Headlights, a blaring horn, and a blinding pain exploding across the left half of her body was all her mind would give her. She gasped and her eyes flew open as a theory surfaced.

_Am I … dead?_

No … no, **no!** She was always supposed to go last! Mom and Jesse would be crushed if she died before them, Jodie knew. She would be able to handle it if they died. She would grieve, offer herself hollow words of comfort then she'd move on. That was how it was supposed to be, she would be the last to go! After what happened to her dad there was no way she could die first. She was the rock, the patient one that people vented to. What would her family do without her?

Jodie felt her eyes burn then throat began to constrict. She couldn't be dead if she could still move. Even as she thought it Jodie noticed something odd. Her limbs were smaller and oddly formed. They almost seemed less developed and chubbier, almost like a … baby's. Her eyebrows furrowed and she gave her arms a hard stare.

… _Oh, hell no. That can't be right._

It took a while to make them listen but Jodie finally moved and placed her hands on her face. It definitely felt smaller and more malleable. Jodie glanced down at her body and bit back a scream before she began to thrash in earnest.

_I'm a fucking __**baby**__!_

"Oh my, Peanut is certainly active today!"

_Screw you, woman!_

* * *

Jodie had come up with a simple way to avoid thinking about her family and her death: try to figure out just what the fuck was happening.

Jodie only had a rough idea how much time had passed or how far along the woman (Jodie discovered that her name was Doreen) was in her pregnancy. The adult turned baby spent most of her time trying to remember what she had read on the internet about pregnancy and had come up with a rough timeline. Given how hard it had been to open her eyes, Jodie assumed it had been her first time doing that which meant that Doreen has been about twenty-six weeks (six and a half months) along.

Maybe a month had passed since then, two months at the most which meant she was in the third trimester now. Jodie's line of thought was broken as rays of light* filtered through the wall of her pris- um, _womb. _She sighed and squirmed in the usual manner. Jodie rolled her eyes at the sound of Doreen giggling in delight.

Jodie would forever deny that she smiled _just a little_ at the childish sound.

* * *

Jodie was jolted awake from one of her usual naps by an odd tightening sensation but before she could figure out what it was, it was gone. She blinked before attempting to shrug, she closed her eyes again. Womb had became so tight that Jodie was surprised she could still manage even _that_.

There it was again! It was almost like someone had grabbed her with both hands and squeezed.

_Wait a second, how far along is Doreen now?_

While Jodie tried to remember this tiny fact, the woman carrying her whimpered in pain. The baby's eyes widened when everything finally clicked.

_My God, she's going into __**labour**__!_

Jodie heard Doreen shout for Kenzo (her husband) and afterwards there was a flurry of activity. Panic, stop panicking, grab the bags, get out the door, get in the car, drive like hell.

Meanwhile, only one thought registered in Jodie's head:

_I'm going to be free… finally free!_

Said baby resisted the mad urge to cackle.

She was so busy pondering this happy prospect that she didn't notice the car screeching to a halt or her … well, Kenzo leaping out of the car. She didn't even notice when Doreen manoeuvred herself in to a wheelchair or when the happy (but shocked) couple checked into the maternity ward.

What Jodie _did _notice was when the time between contractions seemed nonexistent. She could hear the woman screaming obscenities at her unsuspecting husband, raging on about how was his fault and why, oh why did he want to have a baby so soon and how he should go to hell for placing her in this situation. Then abruptly it all stopped, Jodie blinked in surprise as a pleasant but cool sensation flowed through her. She 'hmm'ed as her eyes slid part way closed.

_Thank God, she got the epidural. _There was no way Jodie could have known that her thought was echoed by everyone else in the room.

Twenty minutes later and Jodie felt herself _moving_, not in the usual squirm-because-there's-nothing-better-to-do sort of way. It was like someone was trying shove her through a tube … well, that was what someone was trying to do.

_Give me a moment and I'll do it my damn self! _Jodie snarled in her head but froze when and odd but familiar feeling breezed across the top of her head. It was air (sweet, beautiful, glorious _air_) that she felt.

Jodie squirmed want nothing than to be out and the next thing she knew, she was! The doctor cradled her in his hands, the corners of his brown crinkling as he grinned. Before Jodie could so much as wiggle her feet the OB-GYN whipped her around and smacked her bottom.

_Da fuq, bruh! Don't touch my ass!_

Instead of a stream of curse words, a high pitched, nails-on-a-chalkboard type scream tore its way out of her throat. Jodie drew in a deep breath of her precious air as her mental tirade continued,

_You fucking motherfucker, what do you think you're doing, touching __**my **__goddamn ass? Go to hell, you perverted ass-_

Even more and miraculously louder screams that almost drowned out the doctor's announcement.

"It's a beautiful baby girl," His grin looked tight, like he struggling not to throw Jodie away from him, "and a perfectly formed one at that!"

Kenzo's brows furrowed,

""Perfectly formed" what does that mean?"

"It means a baby that is born with hair, eyebrows, and that everything is fully formed."

Partway through the doctors reply, Jodie stopped crying and was suddenly aware of having been _born_. Squirming helplessly and trying to turn her head toward her new parents to finally see what they looked like. Jodie quickly became frustrated in her fruitless endeavours and began to cry again. The doctor twitched and was quick to hand the wriggling baby to her parents.

Kenzo jolted and cautiously allowed his baby girl to transferred into his arms since the doctor decided to let Doreen rest for a moment. He swallowed nervously when she simply stared back, no smile, no squirming, she just … stared and looked far older than any newborn he had ever seen.

Jodie, on the other hand, hungrily drank in every detail of Kenzo's face. After months of looking at nothing but the inside of a womb and her own body, she was ecstatic to finally see something else.

Light brown and wide eyes whose colour reminded her of tanned leather. A slightly tanned complexion with a short flat nose that looked as though it had been broken before. A short, wide face and thin lips that were stretched into a grin. Dark brown hair and equally dark eyebrows completed the man's features. Judging by the tilt of his eyes it was obvious that he was at least half Asian, though which nationality Jodie couldn't be sure. Jodie would place him at about twenty, maybe twenty-one.

"Can I hold her now, Kenzo?"

Both the baby and man jolted at Doreen's voice. They had been so intent on each other that they had forgotten about the other people in the room. Kenzo nodded before leaning down and carefully depositing Jodie in his wife's arms.

The moment Jodie could finally see Doreen she was momentarily stupefied at the pure _love _and awe in the woman's dark blue eyes. Try as hard as she could, Jodie couldn't remember anyone looking at her like that and it … scared her. She fought down the natural urge to cry but a few whimpers somehow slipped by.

"Oh, shh, honey, it's all right. Mommy and daddy are here, there's nothing to be afraid of." Doreen rubbed her thumb against her daughter's small cheek, full lips pulled into a gentle smile.

Contrary to her hopes, this did not help. Jodie gasped and started to pant, tears in her eyes and a scream already building up in her throat. She was finally realizing that these people were her new parents. She would never see her mother or her brother again. Her old life was over and she was stuck in a strange world filled with people didn't know.

Jodie only remembered feeling this kind of rip-your-heart-out-just-to-stop-it pain once before. It was on her way back from the first family reunion after her father died, when she finally realized that he _was_ dead and wasn't coming back. When she had finally accepted that it _was_ his body she had walked by, not some stranger's. When she finally figured out that the police questioning her, repeatedly asking who she thought might have murdered him on her family's front lawn, hadn't some fucked up dream. She had only experienced this pain when she concluded that her father wasn't coming back, that he wasn't going to tell her that he loved or hug her ever again.

The entire time leading up to that she remembered think the same sentence over and over:

_No way this could have happened to my family. We live on a farm in the middle of butt fuck nowhere, my father was a good person. He's not dead, he can't be. This kind of shit doesn't happen here._

Jodie was twelve years old when police escorted her past her father's dead body.

Back in the present, Jodie continued to bawl while her new guardians (she refused to call them parents) panicked.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything except rub her cheek!"

Doreen looked down at her screaming baby, not bothering to brush a piece of sweaty golden brown hair away from her eyes. She frowned as she tried to figure out what to do before decided the best course of action was to simply hold the baby girl closer. She pressed Jodie's body against her shoulder and rubbed her cheek against the baby's.

"Be quiet, little one, it's all right. You're safe now, nothing can hurt you." Doreen crooned in the naturally soft voice that belonged to all mother's comforting a child.

_Control yourself, goddammit! You've already been on this planet close to nineteen years and have experienced more than most adults do in a lifetime! You don't just up and start bawling over a __**look**__! _

Doreen continued to murmur reassurances in Jodie's ear until her sobs finally subsided. She continued hiccough and whimper for a few more minutes but had thankfully had stopped wailing.

Jodie was wiggling, wanting to get a better look at the woman who gave birth to her a second time around. The older woman obeyed her daughter's silent command and the squirming baby away from her. When Jodie finally saw the woman's face she was once again shocked by what she saw, Doreen looked eerily like her.

A strong jaw line that looked far too masculine when paired with short hair. High cheekbones and a short wide nose paired with narrow, deep-set eyes. They even had the same hair (golden brown) and eyebrow (dark brown) colours!

Jodie blinked herself out of her stupor gave what she hoped was a cute smile.

_Well, at least we look alike._

"What should we name her?" Kenzo had leaned over them and was peering down at the suddenly quiet child, "Adelheid seems like a good name."

Doreen frowned and shook her head,

"Her name should be Japanese, she'll look foreign enough without an odd name to make it worse."

Kenzo frowned and racked his brain for a name that would fit. Time seemed to slow down as he remembered the look she had given him. The look that said that she knew who he was and that she was fully aware of her surroundings.

"How about Chie?"

Doreen turned her head to stare at her husband incredulously,

"You want to give a baby that just spent the last ten minutes bawling for no reason, a name that means 'wisdom'?"

What might have passed as an affronted look slapped itself on to Jodie's pudgy face,

_Lets see you get pushed out of a strange woman's vagina and have get spanked by some random guy and see how **you **feel!_

"You… you didn't see the look she gave me a while ago. It was like … an adult was looking back at me."

Doreen continued to stare at Kenzo for a moment before she finally looked away. She smiled down at Jodie for a moment before nodding.

"Chie Nakano… it certainly has a nice ring to it."


	2. Chapter 1 - A Time of Firsts

**A/N: **Huge thank-you to my beta, Alastair, whose sharp eye for mistakes and incredible patience made editing this chapter far easier than I thought it would be! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.

*Baby's knee caps grow in when they are about a year old.

* * *

_"As far back as I can remember I have unconsciously referred to the experiences of a previous state of existence." __**- Henry David Thoreau**_

**Chapter One - A Time of Firsts**

* * *

**Age: One month old**

Doreen Abend nee Nakano knew there was something strange about her daughter as soon as she was brought home. The woman would often spend her nights staring down into Chie's crib, wondering why her daughter wasn't like other newborns.

It started when she noticed that Chie didn't wake up during the night — or so she and Kenzo thought. They had taken her to a doctor, wondering if their daughter had some sort of disorder. The doctor's eyes had been accusing as he informed them that Chie was malnourished and sleep-deprived. Despite their futile arguments to the contrary, the man had remained convinced that Chie _was _waking up and that they simply couldn't hear her. Following his advice, they had bought an expensive baby monitoring system that set them back 15,280 yen. Not a peep was heard, even when they both stayed awake the entire night just listening for the slightest sound.

Finally, Doreen decided to stay up the entire night and watch Chie. She was shocked by what she saw. The woman had just walked over to the crib to check on her baby, only to find a pair of dark blue eyes, just like Doreen's, looking up at her. Even from this distance, she could hear her daughter's tummy growling. Feeling momentarily weak-kneed, Doreen reached out and grabbed the edge of the crib. Her grip tightened until the skin around her knuckles was white and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Why won't you cry? If you would just make some noise, Kenzo or I would come and feed you," she whispered, practically pleading with the infant that lay in the crib.

_I've dealt with hunger pains most of my life, woman. This isn't going to break me down and make me cry like a baby!_ Jodie thought indignantly, her pride making it difficult to accept that she _was _a baby.

Doreen sighed and lifted Chie out of the crib, taking care to support her head. She carefully made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she grabbed a pumped bottle of milk. Popping it into the microwave, Doreen set the timer and pressed start. Tilting her head downwards, she resumed staring at her newborn.

"There's no point in going hungry, Chie. You obviously need it and we're more than happy to feed you." Ding! The milk was ready and Doreen carefully set her daughter on the counter, taking care to angle her away from anything sharp. Getting the bottle out of the microwave, she tested the milk on her wrist first. It seemed fine, so she picked Chie up and sat down at the kitchen table, cradling the infant against her chest and bringing the nipple of the bottle up to the child's lips.

Chie didn't need any urging as she greedily latched onto the tip. Gulping noisily and completely focused on the relaxing feeling of the warm liquid, she didn't notice the sad smile being sent her way by the woman holding her.

Chie was now sucking on air in an attempt to get the last few drops left in the bottle. Doreen shook her head and tsked before she obliged the baby's silent command and got another bottle ready. That one quickly went the same way as the first and so did the two after it.

When Chie was done with the fourth bottle, the baby released a surprisingly loud belch. Doreen blinked before giggling at the odd look on Chie's face, which was a strange mix between embarrassment and contentment.

"Time to go back to bed, little one."

Without further ado, mother and child made their way back to the nursery room. The baby was settled in the crib and Doreen sat in the rocking chair, only to doze off a few moments later.

What felt like barely a minute later, she was rudely awoken by an odd sound. Cracking one eye open, she squinted at a nearby digital clock that displayed the time as eighteen minutes past four in the morning. She grumbled and closed her eye, wondering why the noise wouldn't just — oh my God!

Both eyes shot open and she whipped her head around to stare at the crib. Chie was actually squirming and crying, begging to be fed. Where most new mothers would have been grumbling and slouching over to the crib, Doreen practically bounced over to Chie with a mega-watt grin on her face.

"Time to get you something to eat, sweetheart."

_No point in turning down free food, especially when someone else feeds it to you, _Jodie thought and grunted in satisfaction when the woman picked her up.

* * *

**Age: Five and half months**

"No."

A small, pudgy hand swatted at the onesie with a cute floral pattern. Doreen stared down at Chie in surprise, her mind having stalled for a moment.

"No." Again the baby swatted at the pyjamas and kicked her feet for good measure.

_If you think you're sticking me in that awful, pink, horrifying contraption, then you're dead wrong, sister! _Chie thought and inwardly cringed at the mental image of herself wearing it.

"Oh my God... you spoke, you just — Kenzo, **Kenzo**! Come here quick and bring the video camera!" Doreen grinned when she heard her husband running up the stairs but didn't turn around when he burst into the nursery.

"W-what is it? Emergency? Did something happen?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, honey!" Doreen chirped, almost giddy with excitement. "Turn the video camera on... is it on? Good, okay Chie, can you do that again for mommy?"

Chie stared at her parents for a few moments before feebly kicking her feet.

"Is that what you called me up for? 'Cause we already have multiple videos of—"

"No, that wasn't it!" Frustration coloured her previously happy tone as she pouted at the infant in front of her. "Come on Chie, say it again."

"Wait, '_say'_? You mean she—"

"Yes, yes, now shush!" Kenzo obliged and shut his mouth, not wanting to irritate his wife further.

The child continued to stare blankly at the adults while silence reigned for a few more minutes.

"Look, honey, I don't think—"

"Just hang on!" Doreen huffed and scratched her chin, the offending onesie gripped by her free fingers. Wait, that was it!

She brought it forward and brushed it against Chie's toes. This immediately garnered the right reaction as the baby's face screwed up in frustration and she uselessly swatted at the air.

"**No**!"

"Isn't that just amazing, Kenzo? Chie is so smart!"

Kenzo gave his wife a blank stare.

"Are you really happy that 'no' is her first word?"

Doreen sighed then rolled her eyes.

"I _mean_, isn't it amazing that she can talk at five and a half months? All of the books say that babies don't start talking until they're about eight months old!"

Doreen picked Chie up and cradled the baby against her chest, staring at her in awe.

"Our little girl is a genius, yes, she is!"

_Baby talk me again and see what happens..._

Neither of the parents seemed to notice that it had been spoken in _English_, a language neither of them had ever spoken around her.

* * *

**Age: Thirteen months**

Doreen peeked into the living room, her attention having been drawn there by a series of faint grunts and thuds. She moved slowly and quietly as she lifted the video camera up to eye level. She zoomed in on the almost-toddler lying on the floor. Even as she watched, the little girl was already getting to her knees and struggling to her feet.

"Come on, Chie, you can do it," Doreen quietly chanted under her breath. She had realized months ago that Chie would immediately stop what she was doing if she saw a video camera pointed at her.

_Goddamn legs, the knee caps have grown in* so walk already! _Jodie inwardly cursed at herself. She'd made good progress in the other areas of her life. She was learning Japanese and could speak in full sentences. It had taken forever to get that damn _tongue _to work so why couldn't she walk? Jodie had dug her fingers into the baby fat surrounding the general area of where each of her knee caps should be and felt something hard. That meant that today was the today! She finally going to walk!

She swayed for a moment, almost falling again. She barely lifted her foot off the floor then carefully moved it forward and, because of this, she finally managed to take her first step. Chie repeated the procedure and succeeded in taking another step. She continued to do this and kept moving forward, a look of stern concentration on her face the entire time.

In the doorway, Doreen struggled to restrain a cheer, but the urge was quick to die. She gasped when Chie suddenly tripped and slammed into the end table, her head colliding painfully with the edge.

Doreen completely forgot about the camera and hurried forward to help her daughter. In response to this show of motherly worry, Chie just grunted and pushed the woman's hands away.

"I can do it! Leave me be!" Even though Chie had said it in a high-pitched and petulant tone, the words had stung.

Toddlers were supposed to cling to their parents like lifelines. They were supposed to run to mommy (or daddy) asking for their wounds to be kissed and extra hugs. Not Chie, not her daughter.

The independence was cute at first but after a while... Doreen learned the hard way that even though she had given birth to Chie, the child would never refer to Doreen as her mother.

* * *

**Age: Two years**

Chie stopped herself from snorting as Doreen continued to lay out the different coloured blocks. The older woman had begun to notice certain things about her daughter, namely that mentally, she seemed way ahead of the usual learning curve. She had devised a simple test to see just _how_ far ahead the little girl was.

"Chie, can tell me what this colour is?" Doreen asked, pointing at the block right in front of her.

"It's green." The "obviously" went unsaid.

The woman nodded and sent her daughter an encouraging smile.

"Very good, now how abou—"

"Blue." Chie didn't bother letting Doreen finish since she had already seen which block the other female's finger was moving towards.

Doreen frowned, her confidence badly shaken. Sometimes Chie acted so old that it was almost like it was an adult was sitting across from her and not a toddler.

"Well, do you know which one—"

She was cut off as her daughter heaved a sigh.

"Red, mama, it's _red_," Chie muttered, exasperation and boredom ringing clear in her voice.

Doreen had been overjoyed to receive the title of 'mama' but hearing it now, she was unsure how a toddler could make her feel stupid with just four words.

The woman's train of thought was cut off when she noticed something. "Say that again, Chie."

Chie furrowed her eyebrows and was struck momentarily silent by the odd request.

"Um, it's red?"

How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she notice this before?

"Chie... when did you learn English?"

* * *

**Age: Three years old**

Chie stared down at the red ball as though it had been puked on. She remembered how to kick it properly from playing soccer when she was a kid in her old life. Of course, she had been signed up against her will, but it still counted... maybe.

"Kick the ball to mama, Chie!" After many stubborn refusals, Doreen had finally accepted that Chie would never call her "mommy". Her and Kenzo were slowly becoming accustomed to hearing Chie speak English too, though Doreen tended to flinch whenever her daughter spoke in strangely fluent English.

She glanced away, then back at the hopeful woman's face. There was no way she could say no to that because the guilt would simply eat her alive. Stifling a sigh, Chie pulled her leg back and remembered her mom's words as she did so.

"_Make sure to use the side of your foot to kick, not the tip. If you use the point you have no control over where the ball will go."_

Her heart gave a painful twist at the (imaginary) sound of her mom's voice, and she lost her concentration. The point of her foot collided with the ball instead and went sailing over not just Doreen's head, but the wall dividing their backyard from the neighbours'.

Doreen frowned and glanced back at Chie, her head having turned to follow the ball's path. Her daughter's ears and face were flushed bright red, plus her shoulders were hunched up, almost like she was trying to hide. Chuckling, the woman made her way over to the toddler and held out her hand.

"Well, we should go get the ball back, right?"

Chie nodded but kept her eyes on ground. She allowed Doreen to guide her around the house, out the front gate, and over to the neighbour's house. The heat was just beginning to recede when Doreen pressed the buzzer by the neighbours' front gate.

"Yes?"

Chie perked up, confusing flickering across her face. That voice sounded familiar...

"Ah, I'm sorry to disturb you, but my daughter accidentally kicked our ball into your yard. Can we come in and get it?" Doreen rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, she had always hated meeting new people. Looking so distinctly European made her a bit of an outsider among the other women in the area.

The electronic lock on the gate was released just before the front door opened. Doreen and Chie stepped into a well-kept front yard just as a pretty brunette with long hair made her way towards them.

"Hello, I'm Sawada, Nana."

Why did Sawada ring a bell? It sounded sounded so familiar, but Chie just couldn't place it.

Doreen bowed respectfully.

"I'm Nakano, Doreen and this is my daughter, Nakano, Chie." Chie felt a hand press down on her shoulder and did a clumsy imitation of Doreen's bow.

Glancing up, Chie saw that the brunette was giving her a kind smile. She felt another nudge and threw Doreen a questioning glance.

"Go get your ball, Chie." The aforementioned girl twitched but left without a complaint.

_It was your fucking idea to play in the first place! You get the goddamn ball! _she thought indignantly and pursed her lips in frustration at the entire situation.

Before turning the corner, she managed to catch the first part of their conversation.

"I'm really sorry about imposing on you, she's usually better coordinated than this."

"Oh, don't worry, my son's only a few years older! I completely understand."

Their voices faded away, only to be replaced by the high-pitched giggles of a child and the deep chuckles of a man.

"That's it, kick it just like that!"

Were they playing with her ball? Chie's facial expression soured as possessiveness crept over her like a disease. She stomped around the corner only to have all of her fight, in fact all of her thoughts, simply fade away. Instead, she stared owlishly at the small boy chasing _her_ ball around the backyard.

That hair, those eyes, that face...

_I'm living next to Sawada fucking Tsunayoshi!_


End file.
